


Legwork

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Warrior Princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Relationships: Gabrielle/Xena
Kudos: 3





	Legwork

"Ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai!" the woman warrior shrieked, somersaulting over Nagi's head and landing in the midst of the battle, laying around her with her sword.

Nagi blinked. He thought he'd been doing quite well against the idiots in black leather by himself, and was vaguely insulted that anyone would come to his rescue. Especially a girl in a short leather miniskirt, he thought, focusing on her legs.

"Why are you staring at my girlfriend's legs?" her short blonde sidekick asked.

"I'm _fifteen_," Nagi said.

". . . fair enough."

_Why couldn't all fights be this scenic?_ he wondered, staring at the blonde's legs for variety.


End file.
